ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Evolved
Ben 10: Evolved is an alternate ending to The Ultimate Enemy by Max. Plot A figure runs through Galvan labs He transforms into Negative ChamAlien, who picks up a device and teleports away in a red glow (Galvan guard): Sir Azmuth, the Omnitrix is gone! (Azmuth): Track it down! (Galvan guard): Sir! The thief has shut down the tracking systems! (Azmuth): You may leave. Later Paradox teleports in (Paradox): Your latest invention is stolen? (Azmuth): Yes, he has knowledge of the Omnitrix. (Paradox): May I suggest...Albedo? Earth (Negative Clockwork): A battle has happened here, Skullboy. (Khyber): If you dare use this moniker to address me, I will not hesitate to eliminate you! (Negative Clockwork): Fine. (Khyber): Who do they fight? (Negative Clockwork): Tennyson's helpers against the Flame Keeper's Circle. They are headed towards the Diagon's seal. (Khyber): Now- (Negative Diamondhead): Look out! (pushes Khyber to the side as Forever Knights fire) (George): Ben Tennyson? (Negative Diamondhead): Why does everyone think I am him?! Silence (Negative Diamondhead): No matter! (tries attacking George, but Khyber stops him) (Khyber): Sometimes, we must be passive. (teleports with him) (Forever Knight): Who was that? (George): No matter, support Tennyson! Meanwhile (Albedo): We could have had that guy! (Khyber): You know nothing! Ascalon can wipe you out! (Albedo): All I need is the Ultimatrix. Why wait? (Khyber): The humans are locked in war against Diagon. When the seal is broken, Vilgax will take his power. Vilgax lacks the maturity to comprehend it. The boy will then defeat him, with the Ultimatrix or the Ascalon. Would you rather take the Ultimatrix and have the possibility of an invasion by Vilgax against the rest of the universe? (Albedo): No. So we wait. As you command. Battleground (Heatblast): No! (Vilgax): The seal is open! Long live the Diagon! (Ultimate Waybig): Not for long! (flies up to Diagon and attacks) (Vilgax): Arrgh! (chases Ultimate Waybig) Ultimate Waybig smashes Vilgax down (Vilgax, grinning): Psyphon, bring the siphoning machine now! (Negative Clockwork, looking at the scene): Yes, things ARE playing out according to the plan! (Khyber): No...the knight is starting to suspect. Battleground (George): What do you mean, Albedo? (Kevin): According to your description, it's him and another dude. (George): They must be allies of the Diagon! Albedo teleports down (Albedo): No, I want to help you. (Kevin): I seriously doubt th-(Gwen covers his mouth) (Gwen): Why? I mean, if Diagon wins this war, he's going to destroy the universe as we know it? Albedo has no chance of a gain from that. (George): The girl speaks the truth! (Albedo): First, we must aid Vilgax! (Kevin): Why? He's helping Diagon too. (Albedo): He is merely planning to absorb Diagon. That leaves him more vulnerable, with his limited knowledge of his full potential. (Kevin): Fine. We'll stall Diagon, you help Ben. (calls Ben on Plumber's badge) Ben, Albedo's saving your butt. Bye. (Gwen): Are you serious? (Kevin): Very. Negative Echo Echo knocks out several members of the Flame Keeper's Circle and flies towards Ben as Negative Jetray (Vilgax, with siphoner): I was never working for you, Diagon! (Diagon): How dare you! I am infinite power! (Vilgax): Psyphon, do it! (Albedo): Now, we wait. (Ben): Why? (Albedo): Vilgax will not be strong enough to wield Diagon's true power. (Ben): Or maybe, you're just stalling us when you're helping him! (Albedo): Stop! You must defeat him, or he will eliminate us all once again! Vilgax smashes the ground, causing a shockwave to knock Ben back (Negative Waybig): Surrender, Vilgax! (Khyber, from behind a pillar): Yet another fool... Ultimate Echo Echo attacks Vilgax as Negative Waybig fires a cosmic ray at him (Vilgax): Not even a clone can stop me! (Negative Waybig): Did you call me...(punches Vilgax) (Vilgax): Flame Keepers! Your true leader has come! All FlameKeepers attack them (Kevin): We'll hold 'em back! Just keep doing it! (Negative Waybig): Use the Ascalon! (Ultimate Echo Echo): Why? (Albedo): Then your perils are over! Ben picks up Ascalon and armors wraps around him (Albedo): Now attack! Ben does it and the Ascalon absorbs Vilgax's power (Albedo): Thank you, Ben. (Ben): What? (Albedo): I have tricked you, mere human. (Ben): I have the power of the universe, the Flame Keepers all in my command. You are nothing to me. (Gwen): Ben! Don't fall to the temptation. (Ben): I will destroy you, Albedo! Gwen knocks him out (Albedo): Excellent, Gwen. Thank you as well. (Kevin): Albedo, you... Albedo has already worn the Ultimatrix and taken Ascalon Kevin tries to run towards him, but he and Gwen, as well as the Knights are blocked by a force field (Albedo): I'm not as easily pulled by power. I know when to hold back. (teleports away to Khyber) (Khyber): How did it go. (Albedo): Good. I got all of it. (Khyber): Now, I want you to destroy Galvan Prime. (Albedo): No. You can't control me now. I needed you before, but not now. (Khyber): With the press of a button, I can make you lose your Galvan form permanently. (Albedo): You said- (Khyber): Ha. I told you once you got the Ultimatrix, you would regain yourself, but that was a lie. I can change your form, with the help of a Cerebrocrustacean I know. Now, do what I say. (Albedo): I have the power to decimate you. (Khyber): And with my destruction, you will be stuck like this forever. (Albedo): I'm sure Azmuth can turn me back. (begins to walk away) (Khyber): Oh, no. Over his dead body. I expected that. I sent Galvan a warning. You are my scapegoat. If you get out alive, I will grant you your demands. Albedo deliberates (Albedo): Fine. Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Movies Category:ML14